To Fall, To Fly
by The Sky In A Cage Is Too Tiny
Summary: Three siblings; Eaglekit, Crowkit, and Jaggedkit. Three more rules. Three disappearances; Ravenstar, Falcowing, and Icepaw. Three seasons to find them. Three Clans to fight. Three moons of confusion. *Sequel to To Regain our True Lives*
1. Meetings in Dreams

**Okay, so, welcome to the sequel. I don't know why trios are so useful in prophecies...**

Two rules of the first code have been restored.

Five moons have passed since that First Battle of all four clans.

My name is Eaglekit. I have two siblings, Jaggedkit and Crowkit.

I am Ravenstar and Birchflight's daughter.

I want to lead ShadowClan someday.

* * *

My name is Jaggedkit, I only want to be a loyal warrior.

I don't know what my path will be, but I think it will be horrible.

* * *

My name is Crowkit, and I think that I will be medicine cat someday.

I want to know my path, and my siblings.

* * *

"Two birds so jagged, flightless, nestless, the tree shall fall and the power shall shift, through the passage of time for a flying raven."


	2. Woken in Silence

Eaglekit opened her eyes in the nursery.

Alone.

She heard the sounds of the apprentices(Sunpaw Nightpaw Icepaw Rockpaw and Stonepaw) blabbering about fighting. Her friends(Ashkit and Stormkit) and her siblings(Jaggedkit and Crowkit) were evidently playing outside.

"I'll get you!" She heard Stormkit mew, and then heard the a thunk and a jubilant yowl.

"I got you!" This time it was Ashkit. Stormkit must've been wrong about winning the play-fight.

Eaglekit stood up and stretched.

But she didn't leave the nursery. Instead she began dragging the moss of her nest to the entrance.

She dragged all of the nests over, and managed to pack them into a barrier keeping everyone out of the nice, quiet den.

She rearing up on her hindlegs, pulling one of the numerous strings of brambles dangling through from the ceiling, lacing it across the front of the den multiple times.

She stepped back, admiring her handiwork.

A white blur crashed through the barrier she had made, leaving a hole about the size and shape of...

"Icepaw! How come you're not bleeding, but soaking wet? We're in a _drought_ for StarClans sake!" Eaglekit said to the white she-cat.

"Uh...I dunno, Eaglekit. How come you're sweating and there's hardly any sunlight? It's cold and dry." Icepaw responded testily, her copper-colored eye darkening to black in the darkness.

"I just made a wall out of moss and thorns. Of course I'm sweating!" Eaglekit snapped.

"Geeze, could you please stop arguing?" There was a voice from the hole. "It's annoying and it's also starting to rain and we crushed half the apprentices den and we're being punished and we're kits in the nursery for a moon."

Sunpaw-that little annoying apprentice begging her mentor to attack ThunderClan.

Eaglekit rolled her eyes. _Half-clan brat._

Sunkit was the oldest apprentice, half ThunderClan, half WindClan. Neither of the two clans had wanted her, so they had agreed to dump her and her mother on ShadowClan territory with a ThunderClan apprentice that explained everything.

Good thing Ravenstar had taken pity on the six-moon-old kit and her mother who had been living as rogues for five moons and before that had been bouncing between clans.

Eaglekit sighed.

Good thing she would be an apprentice tomorrow.

The apprentices and kits flooded the den. Before long Eaglekit was forced to shove her way into the hollow wall of the den.

She had made a cave in the thickest part of the den, which was the back.

In moments, she drifted off to sleep again, her tail flicking in her sleep as she chased a pack of foxes into a gorge to their deaths.


	3. Sunsets in our Paws

Jaggedkit was squashed up against the wall.

He grumbled, trying to free himself from the pack of apprentices and kits.

Oh yeah, and the queens were half-in, half-out of the entrance to the den.

"Ravenstar, how can you manage with an entire clan? I can barely manage two kits!"

Ravenstar thought for a moment, and them turned her head to look at the older queen, Roseheart.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." She said finally. "And having a grumpy leader yell at me for hours on end on front of the entire Clan."

Roseheart nodded. "I remember that. I was mentoring...someone. I forget who."

"Birchflight." Ravenstar reminded her.

"Oh! Yes, I'm so happy for him."

Bored, Jaggedkit looked over to where his siblings were talking with Icepaw.

"Did his eyeballs fall out?" Eaglekit was asking.

Making a face, Jaggedkit stopped listening.

"I have weird siblings." He grumbled, biting Sunpaw's tail.

"Hey!" Sunpaw yelped.

"Is grown by twolegs." Jaggedkit retorted.

"Mouse-brain!" Sunpaw yelped, batting at Jaggedkit, He fluffed up his long gray fur angrily, spinning around and whacking Sunpaw in the face with his dirty, wet, and matted tail.

"Splu-sple-Jsple!" Sunkit spluttered, her golden fur brown with filth.

"Jaggedkit." Ravenstar snapped, pushing aside Ashkit and Stormkit. "I need to talk to you."

Jaggedkit, terrified by his mother, followed her out of the nursery.

His siblings gave him sympathetic looks. They had all gotten in trouble with their mother before.

He followed her out of the nursery, and to his astonishment, out of camp. And all the way to the Outer Border.

He looked nervously into the Clanless territory.

"Jaggedkit. You're becoming an apprentice next moon. If you keep up this behavior I'm going to delay it another moon, understand?" Ravenstar said.

Somehow she wasn't as fierce as usual. Once she had yelled at them all sunset just outside the nursery.

"Yes ma'am." Jaggedkit mewed humbly, lowering his eyes.

"Jaggedkit. I have...something else I need to tell you.

"What is it, mum?"

Ravenstar's expression was carefully blank, and seemingly, emotionless.

"Last greenleaf there was a murder. Of a queen named Flowerheart and a kit named Wolfkit. Five cats worked together to kill them-Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw, Streamheart, Starlingkit, and Thrushkit. We don't know why they were killed...but we think that they knew something that would make them incredibly powerful." Ravenstar's eyes now showed anger. "But...I saw Streamheart yesterday. She was watching you and your siblings. I want you to be as careful as you can possibly be, understand? Things that happened last greenleaf are making sense to me now...the pieces are fitting together, one by one. I think they are coming back. Keep your siblings safe. If something happened to you three...I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good."

Jaggedkit stared in shock at his mother. Suddenly she seemed very strong, and more like a leader than a queen keeping her kits safe.

She turned and walked away, pausing to make sure that he was following.

_Shes not really a true leader. _Jaggedkit thought slowly.

_Shes a warrior._

A half-moon later, the first of three disappearances happened.

It was the day after Icepaw and Sunpaw had been made warriors-they were now Icefeather and Sunheart.

Then, somehow, Icefeather vanished.

She had gone hunting with Grassfoot.

Neither of them returned.

No one knew where they went. No one knew why they left.

And that was just the first.

Grassfoot's body was found in the bottom of a frozen stream.

It took a quarter moon to get him out.

And by then, it was too late for leadership.

"Hasten, warriors. Help us!"

That yowl was heard in the distance the day before they found Grassfoot's body.

Jaggedkit, Eaglekit, and Crowkit sat in a neat row in front of the nursery.

"Where's Falconwing?" Crowkit asked.

"I dunno..." Eaglekit responded.

"What about Ravenstar?"

"I thought she was hunting with Falconwing..."

The three exchanged horrified looks.

"Do you think..."

"It takes four quarters to make a whole..."

"Jaggedkit! Eaglekit! Crowkit!"

"Thank StarClan." Crowkit whispered.

Ravenstar had called them.

"Have you seen Falconwing? I've asked almost everyone, and no one has..."

Crowkit almost flinched.

"No." Jaggedkit said flatly. "We...haven't seen him."

Ravenstar looked Jaggedkit straight in the eye, as if asking him if he was sure, sure that he hadn't seen her brother. Her brother that unbeknownst to her had sworn to protect her. Her brother that would sacrifice his own life in the most painful way possible to spare hers.

Jaggedkit nodded.

Ravenstar looked devastated.

"I'm going to look around in the territory some more." Ravenstar said quietly.

And so a half-moon went by, Ravenstar spending most of the day searching, her children spending the day looking for footprints, even just a scent.

And then a quarter-moon.

The three were made apprentices quickly, and the whole time Ravenstar seemed awfully nervous.

Of course, she vanished later that day. Just before the gathering.

ShadowClan didn't dare go.

They didn't want to be attacked, killed, captured, maimed, or even simply made fun of.

Crowpaw was apprenticed to Sunheart, which was seemingly perfect.

Eaglepaw was apprenticed to Poolclaw, which was rather odd, considering the warriors twisting leg and different fighting style.

And Jaggedpaw was apprenticed to Barkfeather, which was perfect without a doubt.

The three watched the sunrise the day after the final, as they assumed, disappearance had occurred.

They now hated to be in camp. Just a night of being yelled at by Pineheart, who had taken control, was too much for the young kits.

The sun rose in a dazzling array of light, bathing the two dark forms and the one bright one in light, then darkened the place they were sitting to shade an hour after.

Of course, they had gone to camp by then.

But before that, Jaggedpaw had said a peculiar thing.

"I wonder what," he had said thoughtfully. They will think when they lose a feather.


	4. Ice in our Claws

_Crowpaw_

By the time the sun rose, she was long gone. Gone, seemingly, without even a trace.

Of course, she had taught her children to search the ground for traces.

Even after a blizzard the depressions in the snow as faint as a claw mark in the dust left by snow falling into footprints left a faint, yet clear trail.

A winter storm came before the first frost, leaving the Clans confused and trapped in their dens.

Of course, not the trio of siblings.

They had been apprentices for a quarter moon, and they thought they could almost kill a badger and then heal it.

Well...Eaglepaw and Jaggedpaw did. Crowpaw just doubted their sanity.

Being trapped in a den with Eaglepaw is torture.

He was considering either murder, suicide, or clawing out her tongue.

"I'll tear off its tail and then I'll train it and name the fox Fox and then I'll tell it to lead ThunderClan to their deaths and then I'll tell it to do the same thing to WindClan that way us and RiverClan can have twice as much territory!" Eaglekit was blabbering. Crowkit wasn't sure she was entirely awake.

"And then it'll turn on you and lead your tongue to its death." Crowkit groaned.

"We should tunnel out and search for the missing three! Then when we come back with them tomorrow we'll be heroes!"

Crowpaw stared at her.

"...Fine. We'll...we'll go search for mother. I'm turning back if we're gone for more than a half-moon."

"Great!"

Tunneling out was easier said than done.

They almost suffocated clawing their way out. Eaglepaw had planned a tunnel, not to claw her way blindly up through the snow.

When she poked her snow-covered head out of the snow, and pulled herself out, Crowpaw jumped up as high as he could to the ceiling.

He was wondering where the other apprentices were. They turned out to be stuck in the snow on the roof of then den. He found that out when he pulled the roof down and was covered with about three fox-lengths of snow. He poked his head out. The other apprentices fell with the roof.

"Need some help, brother?" Eaglepaw asked.

Crowpaw restrained himself from a sarcastic comment. Until snow dropped on his head.

"No thank you, my dear sister. Just enjoying a light snowfall."

"Alright! See you later! I'm going to go get Jaggedpaw!"

Eaglekit really was dumb.

Nightpaw, Rockpaw, and Stonepaw, the dumbest siblings in the world, stared blankly. "But-"

"'I'm going to go hunt. See you later!" Crowpaw said quickly, jumping out of the den.

Snow shifted under his feet, and the den collapsed on itself.

Of course, the other apprentices just poked their heads out and started talking.

Crowpaw stopped in his tracks, wondering.

_Why is Jaggedpaw medicine cat apprentice, not me? He wanted to be a warrior. Yet we are all warriors. Warriors for the ancient._

"Crowpaw!" It was Jaggedpaw. "Come on!"

The trio ran out of camp together-the black tom, the gray tom, and the brown-and-white she-cat. All with blue eyes.

* * *

"I'm tired." Jaggedpaw complained. "Crowpaw, are you still following the trail?"

Crowpaw nodded mutely, walking as slowly as possible to be sure of the faint trail.

"Dark Forest!" He swore suddenly. "I've been following a fox!"

True enough, fox-stench flooded the still air around them..

"Ugh." Eaglepaw complained. "I can't believe we're so far away from camp and we might going in the wrong direction!"

They were on a hill-a hill where you could see to a jagged blue line in the distance.

"There. That blue line. We need to go there. Now." Jaggedpaw said suddenly, running down the hill.

"Jaggedpaw! That's on the other side of the lake! We can't get there!" Eaglepaw yowled.

Jaggedpaw stopped in his tracks.

"Then we'll swim. Or I'll go alone. Whichever. I don't even care."

The two birds chased after the stone.

Crowpaw ran as fast as he could. He hardly even noticed when he ran over cold, dry ground.

"Crowpaw! You're running _on the lake!_"

Crowpaw froze for a second. But then decided he didn't care. He kept going.

Eaglepaw, with her longer legs and remarkable speed, ran past Crowpaw easily.

They both managed to catch up to Jaggedpaw. He was standing on the ice by the island.

"You can still go back, you know." He said without turning around.

"We know that! I mean, we want to go ahead...with you." Eaglepaw responded. Her dark blue eyes were wide with excitement.

Jaggedpaw seemed happy with her choice.

The three of them stared at the steep bank of snow before them.

"Come on." Eaglepaw said. She strode forward, bounding up the bank and landing on the snow.

Her brothers followed her, leaping up the snowbank.

Into WindClan territory.

They ran. They ran over hills. They ran over brief flat spaces. They ran over frozen streams. They ran over rocks.

They ran until they reached trees.

Jaggedpaw sat down.

"I'm not moving until we catch a mouse or something." He said. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"Ugh." Eaglpaw grumbled.

They only managed to catch a shrew.

It was barely enough to feed one cat, much less three.

Eaglepaw and Crowpaw exchanged glances.

"We'll hunt for ourselves." They said in unison, turning and walking into the deeper wood.

Crowpaw caught a crow. An old, slow crow. But he wouldn't shut up about it for several moons.

Eaglepaw caught a sparrow. But she insisted it was a baby eagle.

They ate in silence.

They stood as one, and kept going through the unmarked snow.

Their footprints were faint, but easy to follow.

A silent follower would've been scary.

A silent, easy-to-see follower wasn't scary at all.

They found Sunheart by turning around at a slight scuffle.


	5. Fire in Water

_Jaggedpaw_

Three days passed with little event-they didn't end up seeing Sunheart for more than a glimpse, and Jaggedpaw ended up having to sharpen his hunting skills. He caught one mouse too many on the fourth day, and Sunheart burst out of the bushes.

"Sunheart!" Jaggedpaw said in surprise.

"I'm here! I survived! Can I have that mouse?"

Eaglepaw seemed to recover from her shock.

"...If you climb that oak and jump to the pine and climb down then pin Jaggedpaw's tail down." Eaglepaw said after a moment, They knew better than to question Sunheart.

Crowpaw leaned over to whisper in Eaglepaw's ear.

"You're cruel."

"I know."

They watched as Sunheart scramble up the oak, then balanced for a moment. She leaped to the pine, scrambled down, and pounced on Jaggedpaw. The two rolled in a ball of fur and sheathed paws, then crashed against a tree. She sat up triumphantly with Jaggedpaw's tail in her strong, white, filthy jaws.

Eaglepaw looked slightly amused.

"Good enough." She said after a moment.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The sky was cloudy-what they could see of it, that is.

"We should get going before we're trapped in this ravine.." Eaglepaw said nervously, standing up.

A drizzle fell from the sky with deafening thunder and stabbing lightning.

The drizzle swiftly became a downpour, and a nearby stream rose out of the banks, steadily rising closer and closer to the top of the ravine.

"Come on! We need to climb th-"

Thunder drowned out Jaggedpaw's next words, and lightning seemed to form a cage around the world. It struck in multiple places-all nearby.

The acrid stench of smoke filled his nose, and he saw flames licking up, defying the rain and rising ever higher, hardly tamed by the pouring rain.

"Climb a tree! It's the safest way!" Eaglepaw yowled, and scrambled into the branches of a huge, leafless, soaking wet oak.

Jaggedpaw leaped into the tree after her, landing in a depression between two branches. The water covered his paws, but he hardly noticed. Getting your paws wet didn't matter if you already looked like a drowned rat.

Jaggedpaw noticed a bedraggled golden form sheltering a shivering shadow.

"Sunheart and Crowpaw." He whispered as lighting illuminated the cautious black tom and the wily golden she-cat for an instant, showing the looks of fear in their eyes for less than a heartbeat before darkness fell again.

The rain still pounded relentlessly.

The fire roared angrily without pause. The gray sky darkened to almost black, the world becoming gray and formless, with only the soaking wet and swirling mist sometimes stabbed with lightning as places.

"Mum..." Jaggedpaw whispered, resting his cheek against the rough bark.

Night fell.

The rain stopped, yet the fire still roared at the edges of the ravine.

The sound of crackling woke Jaggedpaw.

There was blackness-blackness in the sky. Orange, red, and yellow flames flickered high in the air. The topmost branches showed small flames racing towards the main trunks. Two trees were ablaze to the water about twice as deep as Jaggedpaw was tall.

And he was almost as tall as Ravenstar, who was definitely not short.

"Hey, Jaggedpaw. Want to learn how to swim?" Eaglepaw asked cheerfully, but her eyes said clearly 'We must swim if we want to survive.'

He looked. Flame flickered hardly a tail-length from Eaglepaw, and it was creeping closer.

Eaglepaw was a silhouette against the flickering flame. He could hardly see her shockingly blue eyes, as clear as water.

Jaggedpaw nodded.

And he leaped.

He landed with a splash in the water. It was hot.

He sunk to the ground, but pushed off, his head surfacing.

He gasped for breath as he paddled frantically at the water.

They had been taught how to stay afloat in gentle streams, but not hot, wind-tossed, filthy, cloudy water.

He saw Sunheart and Crowpaw cowering, shrinking away from the nearby flames.

"Sunheart! Crowpaw! You have to jump!" Eaglepaw yowled. She seemed to be struggling to most in the water. She was clinging to a tree trunk for dear life.

Crowpaw leaped off the branch with his eyes closed. He landed in the water with a splash, but for some unexplainable reason his eyes didn't even get wet. He managed to claw his way up before he sunk entirely underwater.

Sunheart landed with a bigger splash, sank to the bottom, stayed there for a few seconds, then burst through the surface, spluttering.

Crowpaw swam to the edge of the ravine, scrambling onto a ledge.

Eaglepaw and Jaggedpaw followed him, then they had to all pull Sunheart onto the ledge. By the time they were all on it, it was cramped and Sunheart was about to fall off.

Jaggedpaw leaped over his siblings, hooking his claws into cracks and scaling the cliff in moments.

How he did that cannot yet be explained, we just know that he did.

Eaglepaw scaled the wall in minutes, as did Crowpaw and Sunheart.

"How did you do that?" Asked Eaglepaw.

Jaggedpaw shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm good at climbing, I suppose."

Eaglepaw sighed, rubbing at a stone with an odd mark on it.

She didn't know that the mark would be her future-it looked like a rock pointing out of the ground.

That was all she thought of it.

"Hey Eaglepaw! We're going to all vote for a leader." Jaggedpaw called to his sister.

"Oh! Okay. But how are we going to vote?" Eaglepaw asked.

"We're each going to have a stone. You see those four trees over there? Each one represents one of us. We're going to scratch in the ground what we are named for-Crowpaw and you will be a bird, I will be a jagged line, and Sunheart will be a circle. Put the stone by the tree of who you want to be leader." Jaggedpaw explained quickly, shoving a small stone towards Eaglepaw and picking up his own.

Jaggedpaw waited for a moment, thinking about who he would vote for.

_ Crowpaw. He'd keep us safe._

He walked over to his brother's tree, and set his stone down.

He stepped back quickly, and noticed that there was a stone by his own tree.

He looked nervously back at the fire. It seemed to be dying.

He didn't see who his siblings voted for.

"I'll count!" Sunheart yowled, bounding to each tree in turn.

"Jaggedpaw has two, Crowpawp has one, Eaglepaw has one, and I have none."

She sounded disappointed.

"Then I'm leader?" Jaggedpaw asked.

"Yes!"

Eaglepaw looked over at her brother.

"Well, where are we going?"

Jaggedpaw looked at her for a moment.

"To beyond."


	6. Lying for Guilt

**Incredibly short chapter. Ugh, writers block. Why does it always happen when exciting stuff is about to happen? Oh yeah, read Frozen Fire and Mirror of an Angel. These three stories are about as closely linked as it can get, seeing as they are in different universes. AND I DIDN'T EVEN HIT TWO HUNDRED WORDS IN THE STORY ITSELF.  
**

_Sunheart_

A quarter moon had passed.

They walked with many breaks-they were young, after all.

Jaggedpaw was in the lead. Eaglepaw and Crowpaw walking side by side in the middle. And Sunheart brought up the rear, silently regretting every step she took.

It was another cloudy, gloomy day. Sunheart and Eaglepaw hated it, Jaggedpaw loved it, as he blended in with the dirtier snow, and Crowpaw loved it but he stood out sharply against the whiteness.

Bits of snow fell in small whirlwinds from the sky.

They were now climbing foothills. They saw the mountains with their cruel peaks and wanted to turn back but couldn't.

Jaggedpaw kept going. He didn't stop for rests. He looked like he knew something.

But he also looked kind of guilty.

Sunheart wondered why.

When asked, he would say;

"I am not guilty."

But she knew he was lying.


	7. I'll Die Fighting Or I Wont Die At All

_Unknown_

The snow whirled around me, the group of four walked side by side in front of me.

They has friends. I didn't.

My dark pelt stands out in the storm, so I slink along the edge.

I recognize my daughter in one of those worried eyes.

I recognize my daughter in one of those snow-covered pelts.

The snow whirls, blinding me before subsiding enough for me to see a golden pelt.

The snow blocks my view again.

When it clears, I have fallen behind.

I stay behind. I am their shadow. The lonesome kin.

I cannot go with them.

My name is Damselfly.

I have no friends.

* * *

_Crowpaw  
_

Crowpaw glanced over his shoulder, and through the whirling snow, thought he saw a jet-black figure. But then it vanished in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Hey, Crowpaw, we've been climbing for quite a while. Please break out of your trance and allow us to rest."

Crowpaw looked over at Eaglepaw.

"I'll...go on. I'll stop...I'll stop at the peak." He muttered, his eyes clouding angrily as he broke into a run, dashing up the mountain.

"Crowpaw!" Eaglepaw yowled after her younger brother.

But he didn't stop. He didn't look back.

He didn't even tire as he ran. He felt a surging instinct. An instinct that he couldn't abandon.

"Crowpaw!"

* * *

_Ravenstar_

Ravenstar shivered in the cold. The freezing air seemed to fall upon her and sink beneath her pelt.

The cold came partly from the cold stone.

She knew that the sky must be cloudy. But she could see no sky. Only darkness. Shadow. And a rare beam of light.

Her only two comrades lay in the meager warmth of each other.

She was the only one awake.

She knew that her children were safe, away from the cold stone. In the apprentices den maybe. Maybe playing in snow. Maybe sharing a mouse. Maybe being told off by their mentors.

But she knew that their mentors would probably busy.

She had seen through her children easily-Jaggedpaw thought he wanted to be a warrior but he couldn't figure out anything related to fighting. Crowpaw wanted to be medicine cat but he was skilled at fighting. And Eaglpaw...Eaglepaw was a perfect warrior.

A bit of wind blew in through the hole in the top of the cave. She could no longer see because of the coming night.

"I know what happened to long ago. So why? So why am I alone? Why am I alone in the world? My brother has Icefeather. Icefeather has Falconwing. So..so why am I alone? And who is that fading gray kit in my memory?" She asked the tall, gleaming stone behind her.

Of course, the stone only responded with a distant flicker of moonlight.

It takes four halves to make a whole.

* * *

_Eaglepaw_

She stood in panic as her brother ran away.

The sky was cloudy. The rocks were dark. Crowpaw soon vanished in the darkness.

She turned.

Jaggedpaw was asleep. Sunheart was falling asleep.

She was the only one awake.

Maybe if she started chasing him now she could catch up.

No...that was selfish. If he died it was his own fault. Jaggedpaw and Sunheart were both weaker than him.

She was strong. She could protect them.

She wouldn't lose.

She sat down, but didn't close her eyes. She didn't relax.

After all, she would give her life for her friends and siblings.

If she died here...

She would die fighting.

She would not die any other way.

* * *

_Unknown  
_

I sat on the rooftop, staring over the roaring highway that, according to my mother, said that according to her mother had once been forest and moor.

My name is Drakon, by the way. I'm a black she-cat with one white paw. I have blue eyes.

They say I look exactly like my grandmother's brother.

His name was Blood or War or Scourge or something like that.

The snow is blurring my vision. But I can still see the widening cracks in the highway and the trees already fighting back. A stretch of flat highway in where there must have been moor.

I leaped down from the roof, and strolled into a patch of small trees.

They were probably only ten feet tall, in Human terms. We call it nine and a half tail-lengths tall.

I sat down, and looked up at a large crack.

Suddenly, the crack widened and I backed away in fear and terror.

There was a deafening crash, a boom, debris flew everywhere, I heard screams, and then I saw leaping flames.

Amazingly, I was unharmed.

"Drakon!" I heard a cry.

I turned.

My closest friend-Pegasus, a snow white she-cat-was running towards me.

I smiled, and walked towards her.

We are friends as the moon and the sun are enemies.

* * *

**THAT WAS MY WORST FEAR, OKAY? OVERPASSES COLLAPSING.  
**

**And Drakons are real things. And I think you can figure out where Ravenstar Icefeather and Faclonwing are.  
**


End file.
